Want U Back
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Not very good at summarys but lets just say that all of the anubis girls except Joy end up in jail.Rated T because.


_Ugh!_

_Hm yeah_

_ladadadada_

_Ugh!_

_Hey boy you never had much game,thought I needed to upgrade,so I went and walked away,way,way  
Ugh!_

That was it I had broken up with Fabian,I Nina Martin had broken up with Fabian Rutter.I thought he was still mine when I broke it off with him,man was I wrong.

_Now I see you've been hangin out with that other girl in town looking like a pair of clowns,clowns,clowns_

_Ugh!_

I had a plan to get him back but it was going to be very risky,because he was always at this diner,but Joy worked there.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first and now you're doing them with her,remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this _

_Ugh!_

So me Amber,Mara,Patricia,Willow and KT went to the diner so I could when him back,but it was going to be harder than expected Joy was his waitress.

_And now you're taking her to every resturaunt and everwhere we went come on,and now you're taking her to every resturaunt you got me got me like this_

_Ugh!_

So I walked up to him when Joy wasn't looking and as soon as was about to say something she got right in front of me and started talking.I almost slapped her until Willow came over and 'accidentally'bumped into her making her spill all the drinks that were on the tray she was holding.

_Boy you can say anything you want to I don't give a shh!No one else can have you I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back._

_Ugh!_

KT,Amber,Mara,Patricia were outside making sure any'unwanted'visitors didn't come in,and by unwanted visitors I mean the cops.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying now I feel like shh looking at you flyin,I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back._

_Ugh!_

So the chef helps me up onto the counter and I start saying bad things about Joy,and while I was walking on the counter I stoped in front of Fabian and said I want you back,he smiled and I smirked and got down.

_Please this ain't even jelousy(jelousy)she ain't got a thing on me trying to rock them ugly jeans,jeans,jeans._

_Ugh!_

And as soon as me and Willow went into the diner we started laughing because of how ugly Joy's jeans were I mean they were care bears,stupid I know.

_You clearly didn't think this through,if what I've been told is true,is it true you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo._

_Ugh!_

Then I come walking down the aisle with a strawberry milk shake in hand and Fabian is already up waiting for me to get over when I do Joy is behind him so I hand it to him and Joy grabs his arm making it sling backwards and the milk shake all over her,of course she sceamed.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first and now you're doing them with her,remember all the things that you and I did first you got,me got,me got me like this ._

_Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every resuraunt and everywhere we went come on and now you're taking her to every resturaunt you got me,got me,like this._

_Ugh!_

I take the bottle of ketchup on the counter and squirt it out and make it spell too bad.

_Boy you can say anything you want to I don't give a shh!No one else can have you I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back.  
_

_Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying now I feel like shh!looking at you flying,I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back._

And I'm guessing Joy called the cops after the milk shake incedent cause Willow gave me the look.

_Ooooohhhhh_

_I thought you'd still be mine when I kissed you goodbye  
uh oh uh oh  
ooooohhhhh_

_and you might be with her but I still had you first _

_uh oh uh oh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first and now you're doing them with her remember all the things that you and I did first_

_yo  
remember all the things that you and I did first you got me,got me like this,ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh,boy you can say anything you want to I don't give a shh!No one else can have you,I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back.  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying now I feel like shh!looking at you flying I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back._

_I want you back!_

_lalalalala  
I want you back,I want you back,want,want you,want you back,yeah yeah._

_Oooooohhhhhh_

_I want you back,I want you back,want ,want you,want you back.  
_

_Ugh!_

_So I sound like a helicopter,bbbbbrrrrr._

All I rememeber after that was us taking our mug shots,hey atleast I'm with Fabian.


End file.
